TOMORROW
by thekimve
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat di ilhami oleh lagu Tomorrow. Kisah perjalanan Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi meraih impian. BTS. Kim Seok Jin/Min Yoongi/Kim Namjoon. RnR


**TOMORROW**

 **.**

 **.  
Cast : Min Yoongi, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **"Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know  
Don't get too far away, tomorrow"  
(Tomorrow-BTS)**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kau menunggu pagi dengan sebuah harapan besar.

Terkadang saat kita terpuruk saat seperti itulah kita menanti sebuah harapan.  
Harapan akan sebuah keajaiban yang mampu mengembalikan keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Disebuah kata terdapat suatu perumpamaan jika malam gelap itu merupakan saat tersulit. Saat-saat terendah dimana semua harapan dan keinginan menyatu menyambut sebuah fajar, fajar yang berarti harapan.

Bertahan adalah saat yang menyakitkan.  
Bertahan memberikan dua kemungkinan. Terluka atau kebebasan.  
Bertahan itu menyimpan harapan.

Harapan bisa saja menipu kita.  
Hanya saja harapan memberikan sebuah kekuatan baru.

Musik memang menjadi dunia Yoongi maupun Namjoon.

Dua namja yang memiliki keinginan untuk menunjukkan musiknya kepada dunia.  
Sense of music mereka ingin menjadi sebuah penghubung antara hati dan pikiran.

Yoongi duduk di sebuah bangku usang di belakang kampus di senja yang hangat.  
Menatap sekelebat daun yang berguguran di musim gugur.

Tangannya yang terselip pena diketukkan ya di teks book yang tergeletak di pahanya.

Melodi bahkan belum terbentuk.  
Hanya secarik lirik yang masih bisa dihapusnya lantaran belum menemukan melodi yang pas untuk liriknya.

Biasanya jam segini akan ada dua rekannya yang menemaninya disini.

Yoongi menoleh kesekeliling 'basecamp' tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan Namjoon teman sejurusannya dan Jin teman antar jurusannya.

Keduanya sama seperti Yoongi.

" Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest". Yoongi menuliskan kata-kata tersebut di teks book yang sedari tadi dia coretinya.

"Sendiri saja?". Namja berbahu lebar itu melempar tas ranselnya di bangku seberang Yoongi dan duduk tepat disamping Yoongi.

"Jin hyung, oh yeah seperti kau lihat". Sekilas lirikannya ditujukan untuk Seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak.

Jin menengok ke arah teks book milik Yoongi.  
"Lirik lagu? Kurasa itu bagus". Jin menunjuk pada bagian lirik yang merupakan bagian reff di lagu buatan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit senja yang berwarna orange.

"Aku berfikir inilaj saat tersulit kita. Apa castingmu berhasil?". Yoongi kembali memandang Jin dan menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari Jin.

Jin mengangkat bahunya.  
Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan akting, memulai debut dengan mengikuti casting di beberapa agency perfilman memang sudah suatu keharusan.

Meraih mimpi tanpa kerja keras sama saja seperti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.

Yoongi dan Namjoon ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia pemikiran idealis mereka bisa menjadi suatu karya yang bahkan seseorang mendengar musiknya tanpa mempousenya.

Jurusan musik tak melulu harus menggunakan musik klasik atau pop mellow untuk menunjukkan karyanya.  
Zico sunbae dan Yongguk sunbae bahkan sudah lebih dulu debut dengan statusnya sebagai rapper.

Yoongi dan Namjoon tak pernah berhenti bekerja keras untuk memperkenalkan musiknya bahkan jika musik itu hanya didengar oleh kalangan terbatas.

Komunitas underground menjadikan wadah mereka untuk berkarya. Namun memperdengarkan musik di suatu komunitas saja tak pernah cukup untuk Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan mengerti musik kami dan juga kemampuan aktingmu hyung". Yoongi memberikan semangat terhadap Jin.

"Ya kau benar.. saat ini memang hanya saat tersulit kita. Bertahan sebentar saja maka akan ada suatu harapan disana". Jin tersenyum. Saat ini berfikiran positif adalah hal yang tepat.

Bekerja keras dan berusaha keras memang kuncinya.

"Kapan pengumumannya?". Yoongi bertanya lagi.

Casting sebuah peran kecil di sebuah drama memang terlihat mudah.

Bahkan Jin sangat pandai menguasai akting, teknik vokal dan gerak tubuh.

Hanya saja persainganlah yang menjawab. Bersaing memang mampu membuat diri sendiri menilai, sejauh apa kemampuan kita.

Dan Jin gagal. Jin gagal bukan karena ia tak mampu namum kesempatan itu belum datang padanya. Dunia belum tau seberapa hebat Jin.

Impian Jin satu. Menjadi seorang aktor. Berdiri di panggung. Memainkan sebuah lakon cerita dengan harapan penonton akan terbawa oleh cerita yang ia bawakan.

Perlu usaha keras agar Jin bisa meraih itu. Bahkan dalam sehari ia pernah mengikuti 3 kali casting demi memulai debutnya sebelum semester akhir.

"Kemana Namjoon?". Jin bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Berharap ada batang hidung Namjoon terlihat menyempil di antara bangku-bangku di belakang kampus.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tak tau kemana Namjoon. Penanya kembali menari-nari diatas teks booknya.

Jin menatap apa yang tertulis di teksbook Yoongi.

"Selesai!". Satu ketukan keras menjadi akhir lirik lagu karya Yoongi.

"Daebak.. aku menyukai liriknya. Tomorrow.. kau benar. Ada saatnya besok kitalah pemenangnya". Jin tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada langit.

Yoongi mengangkat Teksbooknya. Memiliki harapan yang sama dengan Jin.

"Hey Yo! Aku terlambat?". Namjoon melompat duduk di bangku kosong depan Yoongi dan Jin.

"Kau dari mana?". Yoongi menatap raut muka Namjoon yang terlihat senang.

"Dengarkan aku hyungdeul. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengenalkan kita pada seorang produser agency hiburan!". Namjoon berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lalu?". Yoongi menatap serius kearah Namjoon.

"Besok pagi kita bertiga diminta datang untuk melakukan audisi?". Namjoon berkata sangat excited.

"Audisi? Bernyanyi? Hey aku mahasiswa akting. Jika bernyanyi aku kurang ahli". Jin menekuk wajahnya. Dia merasa bahwa bernyanyi bukanlah impiannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini benar-benar tawaran yang bisa membuat kita menuju jalan bermusik dan akting dengan lancar". Namjoon berkata sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Besok kita akan ke gedung Bighit Entertaiment. Jin hyung kau bisa casting dan kau Yoongi hyung kita bisa menunjukkan musik kita. Bagaimana?". Namjoon menatap satu persatu teman dekat yanh sudah seperti keluarganya.

Yoongi dan Jin mengangguk mantap.

Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk menerima ajakan audisi ke Agency yang cukup besar itu.

.

.  
.

Jin, Yoongi dan Namjoon memandang lembaran kertas kontrak di depan matanya dengan tak percaya.

Hasil audisi mereka Lolos dan hari ini adalah tanda tangan kontrak sebagai artis dari label Bighit Ent.

Mereka bertiga meremas kuat pena ditangan mereka.

Inilah saatnya menunjukkan bahwa disaat kita sulit suatu ketika akan muncul cahaya baru ditengah-tengah usaha keras mereka.

Terjatuh, lelah dan airmata semua terbayar hari ini. Tapi ini adalah awal langkah.

Jin berjalan di jalur akting dan Yoongi serta Namjoon di jalur musik.

Mereka memulai awal menunjukkan bintang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Langit fajar sebelum matahari terbit adalah langit tergelap"**

 **.**

 **(END)**


End file.
